1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to improved compositions for sealing subterranean zones and methods of utilizing the compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the drilling of oil and gas wells using the rotary drilling method, drilling fluid is circulated through the drill string and drill bit and then back to the surface by way of the well bore being drilled. The drilling fluid maintains hydrostatic pressure on the subterranean zones through which the well bore is drilled and circulates cuttings out of the well bore. During such drilling, subterranean vugs, fractures and other highly permeable zones are often encountered whereby the drilling fluid circulation is lost into the zones and drilling operations must be terminated while remedial steps are taken. Also, when a subterranean zone is penetrated containing fluids under pressure which exceeds the hydrostatic pressure exerted on the zone by the drilling fluid, formation fluid crossflows and/or underground blow-outs can and often do occur.
Heretofore, a variety of compositions have been developed and used for combatting lost circulation, crossflow and underground blow-out problems. However, such compositions have often been unsuccessful due to delayed and inadequate viscosity development by the compositions. For example, a variety of compositions containing hydraulic cement or the like have been used in attempts to stop lost circulation. The lost circulation is usually the result of encountering weak subterranean zones that contain natural fractures and/or are fractured by drilling fluid pressures and rapidly break down. When a cement or other slow setting composition is squeezed into the zone, the delay in developing high viscosity allows the sealing composition to be diluted and displaced into the zone whereby it bypasses the fractures and vugs causing the lost circulation. The same type of problem often occurs when crosslinked hydrated gels and other similar sealing compositions are utilized.
Thus, there is a need for improved compositions and methods of sealing subterranean zones using the compositions that develop ultra high viscosity in a few seconds or minutes and thereafter harden into firm but resilient sealing masses.